The Sadist's Temporary Maid
by Xliaf27
Summary: Kagura was the Queen. The Heroine. The cutest girl. The strongest girl also. But how in the world she found herself in the Shinsengumi compound and cleaning/scrubbing the damn Sadistic tax robber's den? OkiKagu and slight hints of KamuSoyo in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first OkiKagu fic. I really love the pairing. Please let me know what you think about it. If you find grammar errors you could inform me. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

..

Kagura was the heroine, the strongest and cutest girl in the entire Kabuki district. Her prowess was hundred times more than a regular bystander. A punch received from her would instantly sent a healthy man to the hospital. But the proud self-proclaimed Queen has one problem.

She was penniless. The lazy perm head of a boss hadn't paid her for more than a month or maybe a year or decades. Yeah, the Gintama characters don't age. They followed _Sazae-san_ format after all.

She went to the market as per usual to buy her favorite sukonbu. The manager had told her constant costumer that Edo had recently produced a once in a life time new flavor of her favorite snack but here goes the problem, it was very expensive. The upgraded version of it looked very delicious and being a glutton Kagura as she was, she couldn't help but to ogle at the black substance in a form of a sukonbu.

She immediately went to the perm head asking for money or more like beating him off to death demanding for money. But as always, the lazy samurai had empty pocket. And being a bad influence he was, he told her just to rob the store if she really wanted to buy that crap. But Kagura was a good daughter, she would never defy her Mami's teaching that stealing something not yours was a very bad thing.

Hoping that her Anego would help her to earn money she wanted, she had visited her in the cabaret club. Kagura asked her if she could also apply as one of them but Otae told her that she was still young for her to handle the job. Being a waitress in a club full of repulsive ugly men was beyond difficult for an (innocent) fourteen years old like her.

Sensing her disappointment, the she-gorilla thought about something about what had the crazy stalker had been blabbing about the Shinsengumi headquarters being filthy recently. Apparently they were currently looking for someone to hire to clean their compound.

..

The demon vice commander of the police force was distressed. Just few weeks ago, some kind of disease attacked his men. Most of them were on a bed rest. But instead of worrying that Edo without police presence around would be dangerous, Hijikata Toushiro being a clean freak was troubled that their headquarters was dirty all over. Usually, the police men were assigned to clean every time but now, no one can do the work. They had hired several cleaners to do the job but they immediately quitted urgently because of the stupid sadistic captain was torturing every poor attendant they employ.

..

His Otae-san sweetly pleaded to him to take care of Kagura or more like she threatened him that she would castrate him if he didn't hire Kagura and paid the fourteen year old girl all money in his bank account has after her, completing the cleaning job.

So Kondo Isao, the gorilla commander of Shinsengumi brought the China girl to the compound. The girl being confident as always blatantly declared that cleaning that filthy tax robbers' den was just a piece of cake to her.

The vice commander was taken a back from seeing her first but he didn't have any choice either. And China girl was tough and she's the only one also who could handle that sadistic brat's torture. Might as well agree to hire her.

Yamazaki Sagaru, the pushover officer guided her all around the compound. He was randomly saying about nonsense cleaning crap that Kagura didn't even bother to listen. She just grabbed the mop and started cleaning or in actuality…she began her conquest.

It was a total chaos. She had destroyed the compound within a few minutes with her monstrous strength.

She had accidentally broken the Shinsengumi's most treasured heirloom. Maybe not really an heirloom, it was a 3D figure of her Anego wearing a two piece bikini, not to mention also that her chest wasn't flat looking. Kondo was weeping ocean how his most valuable Otae-san had broken. Kagura was a bit guilty that she had broken her Anego's figurine but maybe it was for the better. She had kicked the commander gorilla multiple times for having a lewd miniature model of her Anego Otae.

Pervert gorilla.

There were holes on the floor everywhere.

Sadaharu was shitting from all around the corner.

The poor no-name officers who were under bed rest weren't spared. Kagura crashed a large chunk of arctic ice that god knows where she had gotten from on the private mending room of the pitiful victims. Saying that it was for the fast recovery of the sick officers as the soon to be dead policemen's body were smashed against the gigantic ice.

"Be thankful, I'm helping you bastards to recover though it isn't part of my job. Consider it as a bonus of my service-aru!" she declared proudly.

Yamazaki Sagaru, the Shinsengumi's Shinpachi number two version had collapsed.

Shimaru Saito was writing something about how the catastrophe had befall in the Shinsengumi quarters in his placards.

Mayora was gaping in disbelief. His trademark nicotine stick had fallen from his lips.

The gorilla was still weeping at his Otae-san's broken figurine.

Kagura was looking oh-so innocent during her supposed cleaning job.

..

The sadist was sleeping peacefully in his room during his working hours. His trademark creepy eye mask was covering his eyes. He was dreaming about slashing the 1995th Hijikata bastard corpse. But even the brown-haired captain couldn't enjoy his slumber when there was an uproar nearby.

Usually it was the maternal reprimanding of Hijikata that woke him up. But this time it seems that it wasn't the case. "What in the hell is happening?" he groggily raised himself as he removed his eye mask. "Why is it so noisy?" he asked from nothing in particular.

He walked through the corridors lazily. He noticed that everything was wrecked. Did some of the joui rebels attacked. No that's impossible, no one would be crazy enough to the attack the fearless police headquarters head on. It would be a suicide.

Maybe a monster alien had appeared like the case of Kondo-san's tama-kin virus incident. He had subconsciously clutched his sword. Might as well prepare himself for something worse.

Out of the corner his bloody eyes he had caught a sight of a familiar white giant dog. He was certain that it was China's pet.

He went to its side. "Oi, what are you doing here?" He asked the cute white dog in a deadpanned tone or maybe there was a bit of curiosity, excitement and especially, anticipation inside him. Maybe China was somewhere around.

The dog replied with a woof.

Nah, the dog was perhaps lost and had just wandered around here. He extended his right hand to pet Sadaharu's fluffy ears and the latter purred at his touch. It seemed to have a liking at the first division captain.

"Are you.." he didn't finished what he was about to say when a loud crash invaded his vision. The wall across was broken.

There was a large glacier. Some police officer was smashed in it. Yamazaki had collapsed. Kondo and Hijikata turned to him. There was a sweat-drop at their foreheads. Saito's placard was raised. It says something like what the commander and his vice had both said to him.

"Sougo, meet our new temporary cleaner"

His eyes widened. "China…"

.

- _To be continued_

.

 **A/N: *Sazae-san format means Anime characters that don't age. I think Shinpachi had mentioned about that before around the middle of hundred fifty episodes of Gintama.**

 **-Reviews Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Gintama. Our very genius Sorachi-gorilla sensei does.**

..

" _Sougo, meet our new temporary cleaner"_

China? Cleaner? So she was the new employed domestic worker in the compound.

Okita Sougo was slightly surprised. China was indeed here. As he had just said a while ago, no one's crazy enough to attack the Shinsengumi headquarters head on, it would be a SUICIDE for that person. But in front of his sadistic vision, his China..err I mean the stupid China girl was definitely committing a HOMICIDE or maybe a massacre rather. His sick colleagues were crushed at the gigantic ice that looked like China was mercilessly chucking at them.

She hadn't noticed him yet. She was busy _tending_ the sick officers after all.

Not wanting to be ignored he blurted a "Oi China" in his trademark deadpan tone.

She turned her head to the direction of the familiar voice.

"Sadist" there was a pause. "Oh, I see you aren't sick like this bastards, I'm glad"

WHAT? GLAD? Did Hijikata Toushirou heard it right or did his hearing sense has suddenly failed him. Tosshi was gaping again.

Sougo might be dreaming. Yeah, that simple statement of hers might just be his illusion or did Hijikata bastard had damaged his hearing during his sleep as his revenge for always trying to murder him. But hey, she might just be concern about you, a part of him that he didn't know that existed in his twisted thought flashed. There was a question. _Is she worried?_

"I was worried, 'thought you also got that disease" did he just had voice out his crazy thoughts. No, she had just said that. He was not delusional.

He wanted to vomit at that thought. But he didn't do it anyway. Tilting his head to other side he asked a bit hesitant "China..you" a moment "worried?"

"Of course! I don't want my.." she jumped at his side in a blink of an eye "DON'T WANT MY PUNCHING BAG BEING OH-SO WEAK" her monstrous punch blasted his face harshly sending him smooching the solid floor painfully.

"A knock-out" Saito's placards was raised. The demon vice commander shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose in this frequent sadistic display between these two brats. How could he even think that the girl might be concerned to the sadistic brat.

A punching bag. Serves him right, he was the one that tortured their previous employees before.

She was still punching, kicking and beating the hell out of him. Damn his stupid thought! He had let his guard down for a moment around the monster China. Now, she was in an advantage.

"Chi…na" he wanted to say her pet name with full of fury but his current state had betrayed him to do so. He was still on the ground being boxed as a make shift punching bag by her atrocious fist.

The sun was pleasantly shining outside. It was a nice summer afternoon. Kagura as usual was enjoying battering her sadistic rival. But then a loud choking scream of the gorilla commander was heard.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" as he was weeping from Otae-san's broken figurine, he was suddenly attacked by one of his supposed to be sick subordinates.

All head turned to the gorilla. Kameyama, one of sadist's subordinate was trying to strangle the said gorilla. Kagura ceased her assault.

The bedridden Shinsengumi officers gradually rose up. Did they got better after she had _tended_ them? The heck with that, they looked like a zombie. She might have killed them and they turned into that and now they wanted to avenge their poor soul. One of them was choking the commander.

Hijikata immediately helped the gorilla. They were so many of them, swaying groggily. The zombie policemen's eyeballs were colored white. What happened to them? It might be some kind of an alien virus infected his men. The first thought that came to his mind was to run for the meantime until they figured out what's happening to them. He couldn't just randomly beat these seemingly possessed co-officers.

The zombies began attacking the six of them. Kagura was standing beside the sadist that was slowly rising, ready to get his comeback but he had noticed also that there was something wrong with his colleagues.

It was beginning to become a total chaos as always. The demon vice commander kicked the conscious out of the almost forgotten lying Yamazaki.

"Oi, Yamazaki. Wake up already!" the zombies were approaching. Some dribble could be seen at the edge of their lips.

The conscious six sprinted outside the room running to the corridors. Okita Sougo was also running among them.

"Toshi, Toshi!, What happen to them?" the gorilla was being hysterical. They were trailing behind.

"Like I know, what's happening to them!" Hijikata was also worried under his ragged breath.

"Wait…SADAHARU" Kagura suddenly blurted. "Sadaharu was still there!" she was about to turn back when Kondo had grabbed her.

"China-san, you can't come back there. The zombies might harm you and Otae-san would kill me if something bad happened to you!"

"No, I'll just beat them out! I need to save Sadaharu!" she trashed under the gorilla's hold.

"China. Calm down okay! Your monster of a pet would be fine. It isn't like its weak to be harmed by them" Okita was still planning to have his revenge at her but figures now wasn't the right time for that.

They have managed to hide behind a nearby bush. The zombies were lurking around to find their prey to victimize.

"What might have caused them to act like that?" all head turned to Saito's placard.

"Hey, if anything happen to Sadaharu. I swear I'll rip your balls out." Kagura was glaring at the sadistic captain. As if he was at fault when he'd done nothing to be blamed at.

"China-san. Let's not fight among ourselves at a time like this" Kondo Isao gently cooed.

"Shut up gorilla!"

"No one's asking you gorilla!"

"Useless and Pervert gorilla!"

"No comment" a placard.

A sweat drop.

You could guess who said and who did that.

Kondo was sobbing hugging his knees. Why were the youngsters nowadays so insolent? He was just being a mature adult.

"Just give me my money gorilla!" suddenly, a familiar voice of a certain white haired samurai was heard. He was also crouching down behind the bush with them.

..

Sakata Gintoki, the boss of Yorozuya Gin-chan was a bit guilty. _Tch, guilty, my ass!_ His surrogate daughter was asking for money this morning but he was also penniless. He doesn't have money to give her.

That morning also he had wondered at the cabaret club. He had heard from the flat-chested she-gorilla about Kagura being at the Shinsengumi compound working as their temporary cleaner. And after hearing that, he immediately dashed at the police headquarters. He wouldn't let his precious daughter in the middle of that filthy tax robbers' den without him. She was still a girl.

Or maybe, he just sprinted at the said compound because apparently, Otae had said also that after Kagura had finished her job, the gorilla commander would pay her a lot of money in his bank account. The Shinsengumi leader had tons of dough considering he was the tax robbers' head after all.

.

"Gin-chan!"

"Danna!"

"Yorozuya!"

They simultaneously called Sakata Gintoki with a hint of surprise.

"Bastard! What are you doing here?" the vice commander asked the perm head.

"Cut it Toshi" there was a stress as he pronounced his name. "I'm just worried about my daughter" Kagura approached his stupid surrogate father.

"Gin-chan" she whimpered "Sadaharu was left behind" the China girl out of the blue acted like a girl she should be.

"Kagura" he said looking at the lurking policemen "Don't worry, Sadaharu will be fine. No one could stand a chance at him." Yeah, Sadaharu's mouth had chewed many skulls. A petty zombie was out of question. Gintoki had recalled about the police officers he had passed by a while ago. They looked like they were possessed or something.

"Say danna, what do you think happened to them?" Okita Sougo had a lot of respect at the perm head. Maybe because they both loathe Hijikata bastard.

"Tch! Don't expect this perm to know anything Sougo. He's stupid for all we know" the said bastard Hijikata blurted.

He wasn't offended. They were all used treating each other like a trash. But sometimes they also saved one another during difficult times. "Well, actually I have an idea how to restore them back to normal" they all turned to him.

"Really, what is it Yorozuya?" Kondo voiced out all their thoughts.

"Actually, we just have to feed them salt" they were still eyeing him seriously waiting for his further explanation. "You know, the popular anime nowadays _One Park_. The one with a protagonist rubber-boy traveling around the _Graveline._ He and his crew faced this enemy once that produced zombies in _Thriller Biece_ and.." before he could even finish his explanation, the three Shinsengumi officers smacked his head forcefully.

"HOW CAN YOU MAKE RANDOM ANIME SHIT REFERENCES IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!" the demon vice commander was fuming. This perm head was being foolish as always.

Kondo Isao this time wasn't the one being beating to pulp. He was also joining his vice in hitting Sakata. His fellow police officers were in dangerous unknown state and the perm was just fooling around.

While Saito Shimaru, the ever so reserve silent squad unit captain didn't care about being OOC crap now. He was smashing his placards at the yorozuya boss.

"Um.." It was, again the almost forgotten push over. "it seems working" Yamazaki was pointing at Kagura and Sougo who were feeding or more like chucking salts brutally at the poor policemen's throats. Some of them had regained senses but albeit not really, because they were at the same time harshly assaulted by the two at their mouth rendering them unconscious again. And how in Catherine's hideous cat ears did the two had managed to get a salt that fast and instantly jumped at the zombies? No one knew.

Gintoki and Toshirou sweat-dropped. it actually worked. "See.." he said diffidently at the second straight man.

Saito and Kondo joined Kagura and Sougo in the brawl.

Suddenly the voice of the bona fide straight man came approaching. "Gin-san!" the newcomer rushed at them. He had heard from his sister that his Yorozuya family were in the Shinsengumi compound.

"Oh, Pachi-boy"

"Gin-san, Hijikata-san I heard from my sister that some officers have caught a disease and it was also happening all over Edo" he glanced at his side looking at the subject. He was right, they became zombies. "And The Edo News had just announced few minutes ago that feeding them salt is the best solution for the victims to regain their senses" there was a hint of apprehension in the voice of the virgin plain character.

"Shinpachi-san, actually.." Hijikata and Gintoki joined Yamazaki meekly "We already know that" even Shiroyasha was shocked that the anime reference worked.

"Eh?"

..

Tending the zombie policemen had become a contest between Kagura an Okita. They were competing who could beat the hell out of the poor victims.. err I mean who could manage to feed more salt to them.

"China, I still haven't got even at you for attacking me before" he didn't want to say "beating". Another possessed officer was at his right. Kagura had kicked him.

"Like hell I would let you" she said jumping out on the air flawlessly. Her trademark violet umbrella was swaying along with her movements. She was clearly beating more prey that him.

"Hey China! Don't steal my spotlight!" he continued.

..

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that each of his colleagues who had been fed by salt were gradually gaining colors in their eyes. There was a black like thing that came out in their mouth as they regain their senses.

Figures he didn't need to do a thing. His friends, (he wanted to gag at that word) more like his insane companions were doing all the work. Almost all of his men were already fine.

He was about to lit one of his cancer stick when a sadistic fist clutching a salt bashed his poor lips.

"Oh, sorry Hijikata-san, I thought you were a zombie too" he looked very innocent. Sogou placed his hands to each of his pockets.

"YOU BASTARD, I KNOW YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE. HOW CAN YOU MISTAKE ME AS.." a sadistic fist again blasted his handsome face. The demon vice commander didn't had the chance to finish his sentence when Gintoki punched him also.

"Ah, sorry Toshi I thought you were a zombie too" Gintoki deadpanned dipping his pinky at his ears.

Hijikata Toshirou wanted to knock the shit out of this sadistic duo. They were always trying to kill him for f*ck sake! "You dumbass!"

Then suddenly her pet came in sight. It immediately went to its cute owner. "Sadaharu!" she hugged the giant dog happily nuzzling at its thick fur. "I was worried about you, I'm glad you're okay" the dog replied with an adorable woof.

She glanced at her surroundings. She was looking at her employer. He wasn't in the vicinity. Where did that crazy stalker went? She wanted to get her pay for cleaning the tax robbers' compound.

"Oi, have you seen the gorilla?" they all turned to her.

"Why are you looking for Kondo-san?" Okita Sougo inquired.

"I just want to get my hard earned pay from him and leave this ugly place to have my beauty rest at home-aru" she replied

"As if you have a beauty." He scoffed as he went approaching her. "And who said you could go home already. I'm not finished with you yet"

Arggh! The sadist hadn't forgot how she had beaten him before. Usually, whether she liked it or not she had somehow enjoyed fighting him but she didn't felt like that now. "Back off Sadist! I'm tired. I want to go home" she made a move to leave but her arm was grabbed by Okita Sougo. She was taken aback.

They eyed each other for a moment.

And then in a second, that was it. Their typical brawl began.

Hijikata and Gintoki watched the two. They were already used at their seemingly unending fights. _Like they're the one to talk._

Kagura and Okita Sougo were punching, kicking and blasting each other. That's how he liked it. China was just easy to provoke. He enjoyed their rivalry though she always won at the end. But he would rather murder Hijikata bastard than to admit it to himself.

Then out of a sudden, no one knew what actually happened. They were just fighting and now everybody around could see she was lying on the ground. He was on top of her. His right palm was positioned in her breast, well if she had something such as that.

Her eyes widened. DID THE SADIST JUST GROPED HER?

Sougo could feel that this time, it's different. China as cliché as it seemed was still a girl and he was a guy.

All of the men around gaped. They knew something brutal was about to happen at the First Division Captain.

Okita stood up. "Chi..na, I didn't do it on purpose." For the first time in their fight, he felt anxious. He didn't really do it on purpose. They were trashing at one another and he didn't know how his hands had landed on her flat or maybe there was something growing around her chest area. It was something (ahem) soft.

Strands of her hair were covering her sea blue eyes. Everyone could feel the tension. _It was like a scene of a poor new recruit marine was cornered by the frightening pirate Whitebeard._ Shiroyasha thought.

Gintoki wanted to reprimand the boy for touching his daughter. But he knew it was just an accident. He was watching the whole scene after all. He could understand his situation because it happened also to him when he had accidentally groped that drunk terminator of Yoshiwara. But deep inside him, he thought that all the trouble he faced after that _puff-puff_ moment was worth it. Tsukuyo had the best figure. Hey, someone smack him already for even thinking of that horror. But going back to the subject, definitely no one in their right mind would risk experiencing the wrath of his flat chested daughter by groping her, he thought it wasn't worth it. She's again a flat and a kid.

The yorozuya boss opened his mouth to sooth her. "Kagura-chan calm down. It was just an accident" Sougo's face lit up. Danna understood him.

But Kagura was still emitting an aura of a demon who was about to slaughter anything in sight. No one can placate her anymore. Even her precious crap of a sukonbu.

"Well, accident or not, he still groped the girl" _Hijikata bastard!_ He could say that because he hasn't experience being beating to pulp at ACCIDENTALLY groping someone. Much more of female in the same breed as Kagura and Tsukuyo. You couldn't see the world clearly anymore after that.

Kagura was slowly approaching. There was a sudden gush of cold wind passed. In a blink of an eye she summoned all her Yato powers in a single blow crushing the sadistic pervert's face.

Along with the stupid perm head not to mention, the unsuspecting demon vice commander wasn't spared too.

They felt like their soul was about to go la la la land.

"Why am I..included too?" Hijikata struggled to form his word.

Kondo Isao who had just suddenly appeared in the scene, after he had released whatever crap inside him in the toilet, was also crushed between the ground and a three grown-up adults sandwiching him.

"Toshi, how about me..I was just an innocent passerby."

The four samurai blacked out.

Placing her parasol to protect her from the sunset rays, she walked away with her pet. "Let's go Sadaharu"

Shinpachi and his Shinsengumi version sighed.

"Concurrent four counts of knock-out" Saito's placard ended the show.

..

 _-To be continued._

..

 **A/N: For those fans of One Piece, you already know the reference. I really enjoyed writing that. One Park is a parody of One Piece, Gintoki had used it before. Thriller Biece was actually Thriller Bark. Graveline is Grandline. And Whitebeard, a character in One Piece was one of the strongest pirate but he had died unfortunately. I really love One Piece, it's one of my top three favorite Animes along with Gintama and Detective Conan.**

 **-Reviews Please. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

..

Dark crimson color was all around. There were painful screams resounded that could make anyone shiver in fear. Blood was splattered on the floor. Many battered bodies decorated the ground. Clanking of weapons could be heard.

Amidst of the gory scene, a young man with fiery vermilion hair seemed like dancing as he performed his fighting stunts. There was a thick blood dripping at the tip of his slender pale fingers.

The young Yato warrior was deeply immersed in slaughtering his helpless opponents as per usual.

"YOU BASTARD!" A no-name amanto was charging at the said Yato. The dagger he was clutching that he was trying to jab at him didn't even reach within proximity as Kamui blasted the man's face with his roundhouse deadly kick.

There was a loud thud as the man's body hit the ground hardly.

A few meters a far, the Kihetai with some Yato clan members were watching the massacre.

"Even though I have already watched him many times, I couldn't bring myself to get used to his fighting skills." The blonde hair gunslinger bemusedly said.

"Kamui-dono has the strength of a thousand man combined." The middle aged lolicon added as they focused their eyes on the one-sided battle.

The black-haired samurai was also watching at the bloody murder across. The brat has a lot of potential in him. In a few minutes he had wiped out more than ten vicious looking men without having a sweat. He was really a monster suited to be his partner in destroying everything.

He had finished his warm up. He strode nonchalantly at them. His long braided locks were swaying as he moved. His trademark _innocent_ smile that was always curving his pale face could be seen.

"How was it?" The Kihetai leader asked the boy.

"It's just a big farce. A bunch of losers." He replied. "I want something stronger than those trash Shinsuke."

"Ah Ah~Dancho, you've gone too far again." The man who loved quizzes told his captain. He knew he would be the one cleaning the _mess_ afterwards.

He wasn't listening to the nagging old man. He was still talking to the _yakult_ enthusiast. "As I've guessed, the planet of the samurai does have the best fighters after all." He was grinning ear to ear.

The psychopath positioned his pipe in between his fingers as he slowly let out a smoke from his mouth before he replied a knowing smirk.

..

It was a pleasant afternoon. Shimura Shinpachi was walking along the streets of Kabuki district. He was heading to the market to buy some groceries. That lazy boss of his had miraculously handed him some money to buy food. The cherry boy couldn't believe it, but the perm head told him he won at the pachinko parlor. Maybe it was a premonition of some disaster that was about to befall soon.

He sighed. He was being paranoid. Worst things than a disaster always occurred in Gintama. He continued to walk when he heard a familiar voice of the most idiotic character of the series.

"I was on standby!" The long haired Joui patriot was weeping at the corner of the road. He didn't have his appearance during the first two chapters. Even that Bakasugi had appeared before him. He was in a state of distress.

"Katsura-san?" Shinpachi approached him. "What are you doing here?" He could also see the giant-like duck's back beside the Joui leader. "Elizabeth-san too."

Then Eli turned around or more like the _hard boil_ version of it, a cigarette was pressed in between its yellow lips. There was a placard raised. It says something like "How could that shinsengumi newbie rip-off of mine have more appearance in this f*nfic than me?!"

Shinpachi wanted to kick the two. "OF COURSE BECAUSE THIS IS AN OK*KAGU F*NFIC. THERE'S NO DOUBT DUMBASS LIKE YOU AREN'T NEEDED!"

"EHHHH?!" The ignorant Zura shouted.

But before the teenage samurai could reply, a loud boom exploded or in other description, they were hit by a bazooka.

Katsura being the master of escape was already out of sight with Elizabeth as the young brown haired shinsengumi appeared. His trademark bazooka was idly placed at his shoulders. Shinpachi's hair became the poor victim of the blow. It was burned shaping like an afro.

Okita Sougo strode nonchalantly at the scene. An irritated vein popped on the poor Shinpachi's forehead.

"I was certain, I saw Katsura here." He turned to the straight man. "Megane, have you seen him?"

He was glaring at the sadistic police but Shinpachi knew even he shouted at him it would be no use. Everybody around him doesn't care. He sighed as he pushed his glasses up.

"Okita-san, it's very rare to see you at Kabuki district. What makes you come here?" He was still annoyed but he couldn't help but to ask him why he seemed to be patrolling around this area which was unusual.

"It was reported that there were crimes happening in this place. I was deployed to check on it." Sougo replied in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, I see but I think crimes were always rampant in Kabuki district." Shinpachi couldn't believe his reason. He knew the young captain wasn't that devoted in doing his work as a RESPONSIBLE police officer. He wondered why he came here.

Wait, wait! Maybe because of Kagura-chan. He had groped him before. _Hmm..._ He sent a knowing look to Okita-san and he was about to open his mouth to say. "I know it's Kag.." _BOOM_. He couldn't finish his sentence when Sougo fired his bazooka at the cheeky megane.

Some shocked passerby were eying the sadistic display. The boy walked away from his crime. Well, if someone found the burnt corpse of the virgin plain character, he could just say he had mistaken him as a criminal that's why he had accidentally blasted his bazooka to him or he could just also blame the rebels. Or maybe.."COME BACK HERE SADISTIC BASTARD!" maybe Shinpachi was still alive. Gintama characters were tough after all. Even a billion bolts of lightning couldn't seem to kill them.

..

Somewhere around the market, the cute heroine was inside a certain shop. She got her well-earned pay from working yesterday at the filthy tax robbers' compound at the gorilla earlier. She found the commander at her Anego's attic this morning doing his stalking routine. But what had really happened was the poor Kondo was as usual beaten up by Otae and Kagura. They also swiped all the money in his wallet claiming that the China girl deserved it.

But unfortunately, the once in a life time upgraded version of the sukonbu _crap_ she was drooling at was already sold out. Nothing was left. Not even in the other stores. Kagura wanted to cry.

"Little miss, I'm really sorry." The old man looked apologetic. "I had actually reserved some for you but a young police came here yesterday right after you left, then he threatened us to give him all the new sukonbu products." Kagura didn't want to listen at his explanation.

"But I guess he isn't that bad because when I asked him what would he do to that many package, because he doesn't seem to be the type to eat something like that. And he replied he was giving it to his slave." The old man caressed his beard as if contemplating on a particular matter. "Maybe he wanted to give it to a charity or something."

"Dear.." an old woman appeared from his side. "Tsk, tsk" she shook her head and she pointed her index finger up as if telling her husband that he was wrong. "I'm certain that the young lad planned to hand it to his girlfriend and I know he just couldn't voice it out. He might be a shy type."

"Oh, is that so. I didn't perceive him to be a timid one. He looked like the opposite."

"Dear, boys sometimes do act unpredictable things when it comes to their loved ones."

She still didn't want to listen at this nonsense blabber. Her precious sukonbu was gone!

Kagura was still inside the shop. The old couple in front of her was talking to each other. She wanted to destroy everything. She had suddenly developed an empathy to the one-eyed black haired psychopath. She wanted to eradicate everything. Her favorite snack was stolen by a sadistic person who purchased all of it without even sparing even a single pack. She mentally cursed this unknown person.

..

After an hour of strolling around, the first division captain found himself in the park. The weather was fair. The wind was softly humming. There was only one person he could see within his sight. It was _his China._

She was sobbing. She was sitting on the park bench. Her sukonbu was nowhere to be eaten. Then out of a sudden he sat down beside her. She turned her head to glance at the newcomer. Kagura was taken aback. It was the lecherous sadist who groped her yesterday!

"Sadist, what are you doing here?"

"China.." He looked at her intently. "Are you crying?"

"WHAT?" She hurriedly wiped her cheeks with her palms. "Of course not and don't talk to me you pervert!"

"Pervert?" He asked pretending to be ignorant at her accusations. "Ah, you mean yesterday." He laughed. _Oh my_ , he's so adorable when he does that.

Kagura immediately throw a punch to him. But he evaded it swiftly. Was he mocking her? Here she was being troubled the whole night by it. But now he was laughing at her.

"I know you are aware that it was an accident. I didn't mean it." He wanted also to add that he doesn't have interest in her flat chest (he was interested in her as a whole as his _fighting buddy_ okay) but he didn't voice it out. China looked like she wasn't in the mood.

"Shut up!" She tried hitting him again with her fist but this time he perfectly caught her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise as the sadist took her in a tight hug.

The park was an open area. No nearby object could be used for camouflage. It was like a slow motion moment. From the corner of his eyes he could see a fast bullet that was about to be shot at her coming from some meters away.

Kagura was confused. There was a sound of rapid firing of guns invaded her ears. The sadist was still holding her protectively.

Last night, a confidential information was conveyed at the Shinsengumi Headquartters. Accordingly there was a certain group of amanto that were spotted at the Kabuki district recently. It was said that they were searching for a female Yato at the area. Okita Sougo instantly knew it was the China brat that they wanted to target. But they were not sure if it was a legitimate source. But still he didn't know how he found himself somewhat worried. The Yato clan was known to their inclination to combat and their physical prowess was superb. It's no wonder if they were always getting mixed up in troubles such as this. The next morning he went to the yorozuya boss to warn him about the danger she might got into. Gintoki was alert but whatever this danger would be, he knew Kagura was a strong girl. The sadist mentally noted he was only doing it all because it's his job as a shinsengumi officer.

And then after that, Sougo went around to search for her until he found her in the park.

..

He was already aware that something like this was about to happen. But he had let his guard down. He cursed himself inwardly. How could he protect her now when he was shot? He could feel the stinging sensation in his back. His blood was oozing. China was within his arms. She was sandwiched by him and the ground. If he let her go she would be hit too. He would never let that happen. He was a POLICEMAN after all and it's his DUTY to protect the civilians.

Kagura was shocked. He was shot multiple times but he was still holding her tight as if she was a fragile girl to be protected. Damn! She doesn't need anyone's protection. Everyone knew she's the strongest girl in Edo.

"Sadist!" She called him in desperation.

..

- _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

..

Katsura Kotaro couldn't believe it. Shinpachi had told him that he wasn't needed in this f*nfic because this story was leader and that shinsengumi brat centered. He was furious. How could someone so admirable like him be left out? He wanted some appearance too.

But how?

Maybe if he became their sort of matchmaker, he would be written frequently. But that wouldn't be suited for him, it should the role of some plain character like Shinpachi and Yamazaki.

Or the Joui patriot could be the villain that harassed the girl and the police boy would come saving her, then he could have his grand entrance. But that criminal act would be Takasugi's thing, not his.

He kept of thinking and then, "Aha!" An imaginary light bulb suddenly lit up. Hey, why hadn't he thought about it first. Being the third party had almost equal appearance as of the protagonists in a romance story.

He chuckled viciously as he let out a mischievous grin curved his face.

He immediately went to Yorozuya.

..

Sakata Gintoki was in the midst of a deep meditation. For almost a year he hadn't won in the pachinko parlor. So why now? He knew that when good things happen there were always be a bad one will follow. That's how he thought.

He was sitting on his usual seat in the yorozuya residence. His foot was idly dangling at his desk when out of a blue a shouting voice invaded his lazy ears.

"OH MY LEADER, WHERE ARE THOU MY DEAR?" Katsura's voice resounded. He was standing in front of the 'Otose snack bar' building. He was wearing his _Katsurap_ outfit. He was clad in his trademark thick hoodie and there was a music box he was holding that was placed in his shoulders playing a horror song.

Otose, Catherine and Tama were disgusted at the sight of him. While the neighborhoods were already used in the frequent crazy uproar that always happened around the Yorozuya building. They just shrugged it off.

Gintoki hurriedly went to the porch to see that it was the dumbest comrade he had. "Zura?"

Zura glanced at the perm. "Oh, Gintoki. I'm a here to see Leader." Elizabeth was with him and was holding a bunch of roses. "I want to give her these precious roses." Gintoki wanted to gag at his statement. "Is she in there?"

The shiroyasha never thought that Zura's foolishness would come this far. He knew that he just want some appearance. There was a vein popped at his perm head. Zura was rambling crap about how beautiful and gorgeous his surrogate daughter was. He couldn't take it anymore. Gintoki jumped in. His deadly kick harshly met Katsura's face sending his head smashed at the ground.

Shinpachi who had just arrived saw the epic moment. He could hear Gintoki yelling how bullshit Katsura was.

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO SHOW OFF YOUR STUPID FACE?!" He was rapidly kicking Zura at the ground. Some of the audience just sighed and a few were shocked at the insane display. "Wait Gintoki.. I..wait," Zura was struggling to speak something. Shinpachi went towards them.

"Gin-san" He spoke making the white haired samurai looked at him, halting his assault to the Joui patriot or better called idiot rather.

"Oh , Shinpachi you're back." He told him in his usual deadpanned tone.

"Did Okita-san come here?" Shinpachi asked. He was holding a bag of groceries in his hands. "I saw him a while ago and I think he wanted to see Kagura-chan."

"Yeah, he told me about some danger might be just around." Gintoki felt a sudden uneasiness.

"So the shinsegumi were aware of it too." Katsura rose up as if he wasn't beaten up a while ago. Gintoki and Shinpachi both stared at him waiting for him to continue what he was saying. "Recently I heard some information about a terrorist group wanting to kidnap a certain princess."

"Oi Zura, is that terrorist you are saying a group of amanto?" Okita Sougo had told Gintoki about an amanto group that might target Kagura. He wanted to know if this certain people Zura was talking about was the same as that shinsengumi brat had said.

"They're not amanto. That's what I heard." Katsura said in a serious tone.

"Things sure are getting dangerous" Shinpachi added anxiously.

There was a moment of silent until Gintoki spoke. "Shinpachi, where did you last saw Souichiro?"

"Eh, Okita-san? I last saw him near at the park." He had a bad feeling about this. He was certain Kagura was with the young captain. Gintoki abruptly ran to direction of the park. Zura and Eli confusedly followed him but they knew something was wrong when the white haired samurai act like this. Shinpachi gave the bag of groceries to Tama as he also dashed off with them.

After some minutes Gintoki could see that the nearby civilians at the park began to scamper away at the sound of gunfires. He was very anxious. His instinct was right.

..

Okita Sougo could feel his blood started pooling at his back. He was losing his consciousness. _Damn!_ China was still being embraced by him. The rapid gunshots were slowly fading. And to his relief, he could hear the yorozuya boss' voice. He was shouting their names. Megane's too. His eyelids felt heavy but at least she was safe. Danna had arrived.

"KAGURA!"

"OKITA-SAN!"

"LEADER!"

Kagura was utterly perplexed. He lost his consciousness. His head slowly rested at the crook of her neck. "Sadist! Sadist! Sadist!" She repeatedly called him but he was not answering. What if he died? NO. Her heart seemed like to jump out from her ribcage. She had mentally imagined many ways to kill him before. But she wasn't aware that the thought of him being dead could squeeze her heart this hurtful.

She placed her palms to raise his head to take a view of him. He was very pale and there was a dribble of blood flowing at the edge of his lips. "Oi Sadist! Wake up!" She wasn't the type to cry over something but this time she couldn't stop the tears gently flowing at her cerulean eyes. He was faintly breathing but he looked lifeless.

"NO! Don't die on me. I still haven't gotten my revenge at you for killing my Sadaharu 28.." She was quivering. "Hey, you know how hard to find the dragon balls. I need to travel in the entire galaxy to revive you if you just die here." She lifted themselves at the ground. She gently tapped his face but still no respond.

..

A few hours later at the old storage house along the unpopulated spot in the district, a green-skinned amanto was walking back and forth. He was shouting at his cronies.

"You fools! I told you to capture her alive and I never ordered you to kill her!"

"It's okay boss, she wasn't dead. Someone protected her when we tried to shoot her." A no-name dull amanto replied. He was one of the hoodlums who fired rapid gun shots at the female Yato.

"SHUT UP!" Their leader was furious. He wanted to avenge some of his clan members. Apparently the bunch of amanto that were killed by Kamui recently was his relatives. They planned to capture the girl and use her as a tool to get their revenge at him. They knew that she was his sister.

But they hadn't captured the girl earlier. Some of the samurais appeared at the scene this afternoon saving her. But next time they will make sure to get the female yato.

..

While unbeknownst to anyone, another troupe was also planning to kidnap someone.

The Kihetai was hired by a terrorist group from Edo. They were now staying in an isolated place somewhere around the land of samurai. Takasugi Shinsuke collaborated to the said terrorist faction. It seems that the group wanted to kidnap a certain Tokugawa princess in order to run havoc among the royal family. He wanted to destroy everything and doing criminal acts like this made his blood quenched.

He was sitting on a window. The moon was shining brightly. He was holding the picture of the princess they were going to kidnap. Then the door opened revealing the person or better called his partner in crimes.

"Say, Shinsuke when are we going to the palace?" Kamui was itching to kill someone. There were always a nice kill when he was around with the black haired samurai. He was certain that many people would be involved if the princess of the country was their target. He would have his fun slaughtering them.

"Soon.." Takasugi glanced at him with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

..

 _-to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

..

It was already a week that had passed since the gunfire incident happened in the park.

First of all Katsura Kotaro, the young noble didn't want to be a mere standby. For all we know, he was the infamous leader of the patriotic movement that protects Edo. He had a long shiny black hair that was very gorgeous compare to anyone else. He was idolized by everyone and

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

ERROR

I'm so sorry for that. Just a moment, a news about a certain Joui leader was reported to be found in the sewer. Accordingly, the said Joui was murdered by a white haired samurai or also known as the yorozuya boss and he disposed the idiot in the gutter along with the pile of trash.

So let's go back to the main subject. When Sakata Gintoki arrived at the park, the amanto ruffians who fired several gunshots at Kagura and Okita were already fleeing at the scene. Gintoki wanted to pursue the suspects but the moment he saw the young captain of shinsengumi, he knew that he should be the first to be prioritized above everything. The boy was hurriedly delivered to Edo General Hospital.

Okita Sougo received five multiple gunshots all over. One at his left arm, two bullets pierced his legs and another two at his back. The police headquarters were so worried. They immediately dispatched some men to apprehend the hoodlums but they were yet to be arrested. Sougo had undergone an operation and luckily all the metal ammunitions were safely removed from his body. After five days of being unconscious, he finally regained his senses. Kondo Isao was crying ocean at the recovery of his _son_. The supposed _mother_ or a.k.a Hijikata Toshiro was muttering about how reckless the brown-haired boy was. But deep inside his mayo-heart, he was so worried that he hadn't eaten his dog poop mayonnaise during the whole incident.

Gintoki and Shinpachi were also relieved that the sadistic captain was safe. The teenager couldn't believe that he took all the bullets to protect the girl.

Though he was aware how strong she was, the shiroyasha couldn't help himself but to be thankful to Soichirou for protecting his daughter. He knew she was the target of the amantos in the beginning.

After another two days of staying in the hospital. Okita Sougo wanted to be discharged. He didn't want to be confined in the place where his precious sister lost her life. Kondo Isao was a bit hesitant but he agreed with it nevertheless.

.

Kagura was the heroine. The queen of Kabuki district. The cutest and strongest girl in Edo. But how in the world she found herself in the shinsengumi compound eventually, being the temporary _maid_ of the sadistic captain?

During the days of his recuperation, Okita Sougo wanted to be in his apartment. He didn't prefer to be cooped up in the shinsengumi police quarters. According to Hijikata Toushiro, the boy was the type of person that didn't want others to see his weak side. He wanted to recover on his own without bothering others. While hearing that, Gintoki commented how a bona fide sadist like him could be that hypocritical when for all the time he was being a bother to anyone like randomly firing his bazooka to many establishments, spreading his sadistic nature erratically and etc.

For the whole week, she didn't visit him in the hospital. But she knew she had to do something. The unwanted protection that the sadist had done to her had greatly irked her. She couldn't stand being treated like a weak girl. She went to the police headquarters. Kagura wanted to confront him but instead she was met by the gorilla commander.

Kondo told her that Sougo was staying in his apartment. Kagura was about to dash at his place when the gorilla told her to stay for a few minutes. Apparently he wanted to talk about something. He was so worried at the boy. He wanted someone to take care of him during his recovery. And the China girl was the perfect one for that work. He mentioned about Sougo had somehow got a liking towards her which the stalker commander gained a roundhouse kick at the face from his absurd insinuation. But regardless of that, Kondo Isao insisted that he would pay the girl if she accepted the favor.

She finally agreed to nurse the sadist for the mean time. She repeatedly kept in her mind that she was doing it for the pay only and not that she was worried for him or something. Or maybe she's accepting the deal because she didn't want to be in debt with the sadist for (protecting) her. Kagura wanted to gag at the word _protect_. She didn't need to be. _That bastard brat!_

Kondo gave her some amount of money and a bag of groceries for her stay at Okita's apartment. He instructed her to cook for him and nurse the boy. And he hoped that she would be patient and he wanted her to be gentle at tending the injured captain. But before the gorilla could finish his fatherly counsel, Kagura punch him straight in the chin saying that he didn't need to remind her about that.

She then waved goodbye at the filthy headquarters and she proceeded to Okita Sougo's address.

In a matter of half an hour, she arrived. He was very surprised when he saw her in the entrance of his apartment. But he had disguised it with his usual deadpanned expression. "Are you by chance lost your way? But I'm not surprised given that you're stupid." Sougo told her indifferently.

Kagura had this urge to strangle him at that comment. But she couldn't bring herself to do that at the sight of his body. He was so pale. He looked very pained. There were some bandages wrapping his torso. She eagerly wanted before to confront him why he had covered her last week but looking at his state, she mentally passed that thought. Not this time.

"The gorilla employed me to nurse you." She gradually entered at his place. "Be thankful that a cute girl like me would take care of you."

"Pfft..China, you?" He pointed his index finger at her as he placed the tip of his other hand to his lips stifling a chortle. "A nurse? Don't make me laugh." He said though he was already making fun of her. "I think you are better suited to be the person sending someone to the nurse."

The usual Kagura would automatically bash his head at what he said. He was always in his usual smug self even in an injured state. But she couldn't just possibly beat the hell out of him. He was still recovering from heavy wounds. She needs to control herself. "~Okay, okay I get it already." She put the bag of groceries aside and she approached him. And to his utter surprise, she reached out for his shoulders as she pushed him gently urging him to sit at the nearby couch in corner. "Have you eaten yet? Just wait for me and I'll cook something." She told him.

"China..Are you sick?" He was expecting her to thrash at him but instead she was acting so creepy tender at him. "What the hell happen to you?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

Kagura's eyebrows knitted in response which he found.. _ahem_ , cute. Here she was being thoughtful but could he just stop saying random stupid comments?

But instead of actually minding what he had asked her. She questioned him where his kitchen was so she can cook him a meal already. He was still baffled at her action but he guided her anyway.

After he showed her the kitchen she told the sadist to wait for her in the living room. She grabbed the ingredients and started to prepare the meal. Though for all we know, Kagura was by far a decent cook but she could still pass it out like adding an egg on top of a bowl of rice. Yeah, that's it.

While it has been only a few minutes since she went to his kitchen to cook. He called her. "Maid, are you finished cooking?"

"Bastard sadist! Don't call me that. I'm not your slave!" He chuckled at her reply. That's _his_ China he knew. But suddenly, a loud explosion was heard startling him.

BOOOM!

He immediately stood up and rushed towards the kitchen. There was a black smoke covering all around. He could hear her coughing. He went to her direction. He was for the lack of better words _worried_ about her.

Few moments passed and the smoke was slowly clearing.

She was sobbing. She wanted to at least do simple things such as preparing a meal for him. But she just failed miserably to the point that she even blasted his kitchen. Even though she had destroyed, damaged and wrecked many countless things before, but this time she truly felt guilty.

She utterly felt useless.

He walked to her side and Okita Sougo didn't know how he found himself hugging her from behind. "China.." He mumbled tenderly that anyone could swear that he might be possessed or something. "It's alright, you don't need to cook me a poison." He brought his arms to enclose her in a tight embrace as he continued. "Your annoying presence is more than enough."

..

Little did the two protagonists know, there were surveillance cameras planted all over his apartment

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT BASTARD DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Gintoki's voice resounded that any person in the shinsengumi compound could hear.

Yamazaki Sagaru, the well-known spy and the rip-off of Ryouma Ech*zen planted it. Who ordered him? It was Shimura Tae. She was currently watching them with the rest of the gang from the police headquarters. The she-gorilla reasoned out that she just wanted to guarantee that Kagura would be safe knowing that she was the target of the amantos who shot Okita last week. So it was all for the purpose of ensuring that the yato girl would be kept under observation if anything happened.

Kondo was blabbing about how his boy was already grown-up while Hijikata was restrainng the rampaging Gintoki. Otae was giggling at the sweet scene from the video. Shinpachi was tending the wounded Yamazaki. Apparently, the spy got caught in several sadistic traps all over the first division captain's apartment when he was planting the surveillance cameras. Saitou Shimaru's placard was raised and it said something about how they were invading the privacy of the two which the she-gorilla whacked him in the head for commenting nonsense sermon.

..

 _-To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

..

The soft brush of wind was caressing her pale features. The sun was fairly shone above. She was walking along the streets of Edo. Her long straight hair that reached her waist was swaying gracefully. Just an hour ago Kagura called Princess Soyo that she was in Okita Sougo's apartment. Apparently, the yorozuya girl was having a problem in cooking a decent meal for the sadistic brat. The princess had learned many things a perfect wife should do. It was part of her lessons in becoming a proper lady. Soyo insisted that she would teach and help the china girl. But the princess was only allowed to go out if she was with her, Imai Nobume. The vice commander of the MImawarigumi served as Soyo's personal body guard and she was assigned to accompany the Tokugawa heiress.

Nobume was currently strolling along the streets of Edo searching for the princess.

A while ago, the two were driving a police car heading to Okita's apartment when they had caught a sight of a donut shop. Soyo knew that the mimawarigumi policewoman was so fond of donuts. She told her to stop the car if she wanted to buy some. The usual deadpanned face of Nobume immediately lit up at that said. She immediately hurried outside and mumbled to her to wait in the car, she would be back soon.

After ten minutes, she was back but to her surprise the princess wasn't there. Her cellphone was left in her seat. Nobume went to search for her in the vicinity. Maybe the princess bought something also or what. She might just be nearby. There were not much people seen in the area so finding her wasn't difficult. She kept on wandering around looking for Soyo until she bumped into a certain someone.

..

Tokugawa Soyo giggled at the look of her friend Nobume when she told her to go buy her favorite donut. The blue haired girl have always had this obsession in that food like her other friend Kagura who also had this odd fascination in sukonbu, but she could admit that she also liked that sour as grandpa's armpit thing. When the policewoman left, her eyes scanned through the streets. It was a peaceful afternoon. Few people were in sight.

Her eyes widened in surprise at a familiar sight of walking person. The young man looked like Kagura a lot. They have the same facial features, there outfit, their umbrella, the hair and the skin complexion. She was curious. Soyo automatically left the car as she went to the direction of the vermilion haired boy.

..

Kamui was idly marching along the roads of the land of Samurai. He was impatient. Shinsuke told him that the _kidnapping-the-princess_ operation would soon be commenced. Several plans were needed accordingly. But how long this _soon_ was? It's been more than a week but he hadn't enough action yet. He wanted something to warm up his murderous quench. Maybe if he went to the palace himself even without Shinsuke, he could have his most wanted share of carnage. But wait, he didn't know where the palace was. _Hmmm,_ but finding it would be a piece of cake. But again, he didn't know what the princess look like. He didn't bother himself looking at the picture Shinsuke was holding before. But then again, it doesn't matter. He could just attack there and have his killing spree.

Well, even that said. Kamui wasn't that carefree to assault the well-guarded palace head on. He needs to wait for the Kihetai leader's further notice to have their way. For now he was hungry. He was wandering around the area looking for something to eat until a soft feminine voice called out to him.

..

Nobume was taken aback when she bumped into a person. Her crimson eyes scanned the guy in front of him. No doubt it was Takasugi Shinsuke, one of the students of Shoyou. She eyed him straight in the eyes which the boy gripped the hilt of his sword in response.

A few seconds pass when he spoke.

"What are you looking at?" Shinsuke grimly said to the girl. He could feel that she wasn't an ordinary one.

"Nothing.." She replied indifferently. "I was just looking for someone."

"I see, so do I look like that someone you're searching for?" He locked his eyes on hers as he continued. "Eyeing me that way."

"Sorry if that offended you but the person I'm looking for is far from you." Then she leisurely went near him and she handed a box of a donut to the black haired samurai. For all we know, she wasn't the type to share her precious donut to others, but the sight of the sad expression hidden in the cold demeanor of the boy's face made her do so. Shinsuke was confused but his hand found its way to hold what this stupid thing she was giving to him. "Here, I'll give it to you as an apology." She said and left after.

Takasugi Shinsuke bemusedly watched the girl as she strode away. The weird girl had some backbone in her. He admitted.

Seems like the planet he wanted to destroy badly had still some weird people to offer.

..

Soyo scurried to where the boy was. She was jogging until she had reached the vermilion haired lad. "Mister!" She called him.

He turned his head to the direction of the voice. His trademark carefree smile was plastered in his handsome face.

She was astonished. He was some kind a replica of Kagura.

"You need something?" He blurted which brought her back from her wondering thoughts.

She was hesitant to what she's going to say. But she needs to say something. It's unusual for a person to call out on others randomly without a reason. "I was just thinking… You looked familiar." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly like a fool would do. "Have we met before?" His left eyebrow rose upward as if he was looking at her like she's an idiot or something. Did she just ask him that cliché pick-up line used in flirting someone?

"Are you by chance hitting on me?" _Oh great Soyo! Now he thinks you have a crush on him_. "I'm sorry, you're not my type and I don't have time for something absurd like that." Kamui continued. He could see the girl was embarrassed.

Soyo was speechless. This was the first time someone told her that she was not a certain person's type though she didn't have a crush on the boy in the first place. But still, it was shameful on her part, being rejected by a guy she had just met.

He turned around and started to leave when out of a sudden his stomach growled. He halted his steps.

This time Soyo was certain that he should be the embarrassed one. But little did she know, Kamui didn't care about that crap. She dug onto her pocket until she found a box of sukonbu. She walked in front of him and faced the boy. The boy was staring at her. "If you'd like…" She was holding the box onto him. "It's me and my bestfriend's favorite. Hope you like it." She smiled at him as she waved goodbye.

Kamui was looking at the thing that the girl just gave him. He was quite surprised. _What a strange weakling human._ He thought while he never knew, Takasugi Shinsuke was in the same situation as him.

..

Tokugawa Soyo went back to the car. Nobume was already there. She was asked by the blue haired where did she go and Soyo replied an apology. She told her that she just called out on someone.

After some couple of minutes they arrived at the first division captain's apartment, the two rang the bell but no one answered them. They decided to open the door. And the two newcomers were welcomed by a shocking scene. Their eyes widened in horror. Soyo immediately closed the door.

"The rating of this f*nfic should be changed into an **M** instead of a **T**." Soyo blurted with a tint of pink blush crept in her face.

While Imai Nobume nodded eagerly in affirmation. But then suddenly Kagura's shouting voice inside the apartment resounded.

"WAIT SOYO-CHAN, NOBUME! COME BACK HERE. THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, HEY!"

..

- _To be continued_

 **A/N: Thanks for the favs, reviews and follows. I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

..

She blasted his kitchen. Kagura felt bad, she just wanted to cheer the injured sadistic brat but it turned out the other way around.

First of all, the self-proclaimed queen was being embraced by the sadist and he seemed to be comforting her. It's been few minutes that had passed since she heard him say something about. _"China, you're presence is more than enough."_ Okay, she didn't want to add the "annoying" part.

For estimated five minutes. No one said a thing. He was still holding her. Okita Sougo felt something similar to nervousness, for the lack of better words we described what he felt right now as that. China had already stopped sobbing. What would he say? It felt awkward that he was trying to comfort the China brat. His rival.

Kagura wanted to say something to break the ice. Though somehow she liked the sadist hugging her _a bit_ , still she was uncomfortable at the silence ensuing. She was about to mutter something when the tax robber opened his foul mouth.

"China…you stink." He said flatly.

WHAT!

Kagura's immediate response was to bash his face. Forget about his injured sadistic self. How rude of him to insult a lady like her? Saying that she was smelly. "You Sadist!"

Okita Sougo immediately dodged her attacks. "China, chill out. Some handsome officer here is wounded." He gripped both of her wrists restraining her moves. "Go clean yourself at my shower." He eyed her. During the little explosion happened in his kitchen, some of the ingredients flew towards her. Traces of flour were covering her face, chopped onions were sticking at her hair and a flesh of butchered fish was attached at her dress.

She was in a total mess.

Kagura followed where his eyes were looking. She was indeed covered with the ingredients of the _poison_ food she was making for him earlier. "Oh.."

He led her to the direction of the bathroom to clean herself. Okita Sougo rummaged his closet to look for some change clothes for _his_ China to wear.

Before Kagura took a bath, she called her bestfriend Soyo.

After almost an hour, she emerged at the shower room. She was wearing his shirt which was loosely framing her body.

He was lying on the couch. Okita Sougo noticed that she was already finished bathing. He raised himself to look at her. She was approaching towards him. He scanned her from head to toe. How that China brat looked so appealing in his shirt was beyond comprehension.

"Sadist, I just called Soyo and she said that she was coming soon." She wasn't aware that the police didn't care about anything else as of that moment. He was so focused on ogling at her.

To his utter torture or maybe pleasure, she sat beside him in the couch. She was closed to him that he could smell his soap and shampoo on her. The pale skin on her shoulder was tempting him to dip himself in it. Shit! What's happening to him? The China making him feel like this, don't make anyone laugh!

Kagura was still talking about something that Okita Sougo's hearing totally ignored. She turned her head to face him. "Oi, are you listening?" She cocked her head innocently to the side making few strands of her vermillion hair shift attractively. But instead of a reply, he leisurely lowered his face until he was nuzzling at her neck.

Her world stopped.

"China.." His voice was husky. His breath was fanning at her smooth skin creating shudders at her spine. "I'm hungry." He looked straight in her eyes.

"Uhm…Soyo is coming soon." She cursed herself inwardly for stuttering. His crimson orbs were reflecting something she couldn't decipher. "She would help me to cook something for you. Let's wait for her a minute okay."

They still held an eye contact. Okita Sougo gently placed both of his hands to rub her sides.

"I don't want food, all I want is…" He whispered something to her ears that made her blush madly.

"Are you possessed? Who are you? Where's my sadist?" Her eyes widened upon realizing what she had just said.

"My, my China~" He chuckled. "I never knew you thought of me as yours." That was it. He loomed over her as he planted soft kisses on her cheeks down to her shoulder blades that made the girl moan in response. He smirked. So she was enjoying it too. All hesitations were thrown outside. He was on top of her. His hand found itself going under her shirt of his rather. His right palm was gently massaging her stomach while his left was busy rubbing circles on her smooth back.

Kagura wanted to protest. The sadist was harassing her. But why did she like it? What in the world was happening?

At the corner of her eyes, Nobume and Soyo suddenly came into view. They were both appeared to be shocked and then in a matter of seconds, they left afterwards.

"SOYO-CHAN, NOBUME. COME BACK HERE! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, HEY!" After she had shouted that, she immediately freed herself to the possessed sadist and scurried to the doorway.

Okita Sougo just watched _his_ China dashing outside. They had been interrupted at the perfect moment, but he thought that there's plenty of time tonight anyway to continue his pleasure time.

At that idea. Maybe he was truly possessed.

..

Somewhere around in a certain police headquarters,

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gintoki was shouting and this time Shinpachi joined him. The perm head was screaming how the baldie would kill him if he found his innocent daughter being tainted by one of the tax robbers. While the virgin Shinpachi was complaining how Kagura-chan would be ahead of him.

Hijikata Toushiro ignored the rampaging Yorozuya. The vice-commander was so focused on the video of the sadistic brat having his way. He didn't have time to bother his mayo-ass to restrain some protective perm head of a father out there. Kondo Isao was proud to his boy and he was blushing madly imagining how Otae-san and him would be like Sougo and Kagura which he gained a roundhouse kick from the she-gorilla. Otae who was engrossed at the monitor just seconds ago was now muttering about how the stalker gorilla ruined her mood for even saying something nauseous as that.

Saito Shimaru was covering his eyes by the placard he was holding. His innocent mind wasn't prepared in some rated M scenes. But due to his curiosity, the silent captain was peeking from time to time to check on the exhibition happening between Okita and Kagura. Yamazaki was gaping widely. But deep in his _anpan_ mind, like the gorilla commander, he had also imagined the robot girl working from the Otose Snack Bar.

Sadaharu who was sleeping the whole time was awakened because of the deafening screams of the two yorozuya. The dog approached the ballistic Shinpachi and Gintoki and it chewed their poor skulls silencing them.

..

Nobume choose to wait for the princess in the car savoring her stacks of donut box.

For few hours, Soyo was teasing her friend about what happened in the living room earlier. Kagura was very defensive about it saying how it wasn't really what it looked like. But the princess ignored her explanations while giggling at the blushing yato girl. After they had finished in the kitchen, she left. Soyo said she would find ways to come again. Kagura and the Sadist waved goodbye to them.

After the two were gone, Okita Sougo told the China girl to stay for the night. She was his maid after all. The servant should always stay at her master all the time. Kagura threw a punch at the pervert tax robber and mumbled about she wasn't his maid and will never be.

 _-To be continued_

 _.._

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

..

When Nobume and Soyo left, Kagura sent a death glare to the tax robber while the boy just gave her a blank expression feigning _sadistic_ innocence.

"You'll sleep ten miles away from me. Got it!" Kagura said menacingly

"China, I just did _that_ a while ago just to annoy you. Don't flatter yourself, it makes me want to puke." He retorted as he continued. "Besides, you seemed to enjoy it." Sougo smirked before he walked towards his bedroom.

She flushed and jumped at him, "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Before they have finally decided the sleeping arrangements, several swearings, cursings, punches and kicks were thrown though the physical part was occasional due to an injured boy out there. The china girl slept in the sadist's room with a huge pile of pillow between them. For safety measures _crap_ accordingly.

..

It was already evening, the she-gorilla wanted to take home the video monitoring Okita's apartment but the vice commander disagreed, they also wanted to watch their first division captain claiming that the China girl might do something 'violent' to the injured captain in his sleep. This angered the white haired samurai of a father who argued that the one should be wary was his precious daughter towards that pervert sadistic brat.

Hours had passed, the meddlesome 'adults' squabbled who were going to keep the video. But it was getting tiring so they finally decided that the surveillance would remain in the tax robbers' compound and Shimura Tae with the Yorozuya duo would be provided a guest room for them to stay at the night. While even before Kondo Isao could suggest that Otae-san could stay in his quarters, he was smashed on the concrete floor brutally.

Things were settled for the mean time.

After quite some instants, they fell into the sweet invitation of peaceful slumber. But the third division captain named Saito Shimaru could not sleep yet.

He was eyeing the monitor. Saito was aware that he was becoming nosy. He was invading their privacy. But he wanted to witness more. He could see how the two rested with a barricade of cushions separating them. Maybe that's why the Yorozuya guys and his police superiors had gone to sleep also. They thought that the M-rated scene earlier won't be continued so they were assured. But still Saito preferred to further watch. He wanted to know more about the relationship between Okita and the China girl.

He was thinking that maybe observing them even in the night would add something to his knowledge about this certain field of human interactions he wasn't used to.

After an hour, the two looked like they were sleeping soundly. Then out of blue, Okita rose up. Saito caught how the sadistic police went towards her side. _Is this a display of a new development?_

Saito Shimaru could see how Okita sat beside her futon. The girl was sleeping peacefully hugging one of the poor pillows tightly. She looked placid as opposed when she was awake. Then the boy extended his hand to stroke the girl's hair. His expression was gentle as if enjoying the sight of her.

Then after a few minutes, he lowered himself and leisurely KISSED HER FOREHEAD. After that, the brown-haired boy went back to lie on his soft cotton-covered mattress and shut his eyes. A genuine smile crept on his sadistic lips.

The first division police who always spread chaos randomly. The guy who was called as heartless. The teenage boy who was constantly trying to kill their vice-commander. The person who seemed to be cold and emotionless could actually manage to smile like this…No one expected

He even took all the bullets to protect her though the first division captain reasoned out that he was just doing his job as a responsible police. But despite that poor excuse, it was evident that his intentions were much deeper.

That moment he knew how cliché it was but still, Saito Shimaru concluded that Okita Sougo had finally found the girl he would treasure, he would protect, and he would love for the rest of his life—

A girl worth fighting for.

...

Painful grumbling noise woke her up. Usually Kagura was a heavy sleeper but this time, the sound of the sadist's groans made her awake. Kagura rose to check out the boy. She immediately removed the mountains of pillow blocking her way to him. She saw how he was breathing heavily. She placed her palm to his forehead checking his temperature.

He was burning. The gorilla had said before how the sadist might have caught illness as an aftereffect of the operation he had gone through to remove the multiple gunshots he received.

She was worried. Kagura instantly went to nurse him.

..

Okita Sougo could feel something was tending him. In the midst of opening his eyes, he could see a glimpse of something red, no maybe orange or a pink. A vermilion, it was the color of her hair. A soft damp towel was carefully touching his skin, from his forehead to his neck.

"Chi..na?" his voice was hoarse.

"Sadist, are you okay? How do you feel?" There was a tint of relief in her voice. Then she lowered herself until her forehead was touching his examining the tax robber's temperature. "I woke up earlier and found you sick but at least, it seems that your fever had dropped now." She rose and turned at her side followed by shuffling something on a box.

Okita Sougo raised himself in a sitting position, he was somewhat confused.

Kagura then faced him. "The gorilla gave me some medicine in case if you got repercussions from the wounds you got." He was staring at her blankly. "After breakfast drink it okay."

He cocked his head to ask, "China, are you on high?" He couldn't believe she was truly doing her job being a maid..err nursing him rather.

"What?!" There was a pause

"But I never actually thought you're decent at nursing a sick person." He scratched his head not meeting her gazed. Damn, did he just praise the monstrous brat?

"Mami used to get sick before." Her voice was soft. "She was always bedridden when I was young and I'm the one who took care of her." Okita Sougo glanced at her. He noted how her words were full of emotions. "My stupid brother and that bald father of mine were absent those times so I needed to learn how to nurse my mother." She locked her cerulean orbs at his crimson pair wearing a sad smile. "But in the end she didn't made it."

Sougo felt sorry for what happened to her mother, he could understand the pain when his precious sister Mitsuba passed away. But heck, his rival and his special one (Hey someone smack him!) was opening up to him, it's a big step you know. He was slightly glad that China was sharing her past to him.

He thought on how having a moment of serenity with her without cursings and their constant fight was a nice change. A refreshing one. He liked talking to her like this, a calm China, not planning to break his neck. He never knew that spending a moment with her without competing to one another would felt this good once in a while. The girl showing care to him felt heart-warming though he wondered if his sadistic blood-pumping organ could feel warmth.

But this time, he couldn't help but to say her pet name tenderly. "China.."

He placed his hands on both sides of her shoulders startling the girl. "China.." He repeated. It seemed like the time had stop momentarily before he finally muttered,

"I want to take a dump."

Hell broke loose.

"HUH?! HERE I WAS BEING EMOTIONAL TALKING ABOUT MY PAST AND ALL YOU COULD THINK OF WAS SHITTING?!" She shouted partially damaging his sadistic ears. He needs cotton buds.

But he thought that _his_ feisty China was still the best.

 **-KxR-**

 **A/N: For the reviews. Thank you guys for always sparing a time to review.**

 **To Rinfantasy** : Thanks for the review.

 **To Ami:** Here is it~Kagura taking care of him. XD

 **To mitsuki:** Haha, I'm glad you found it funny. ^_^

 **To lu89:** Thank you very much. It means a lot to me that you liked it.

 **To mi-chan:** I'm so happy to know that. Thanks ^_^

 **To I love Okikagu:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter too.

 **To Patsuan** : I didn't notice earlier that you changed your name..hehe

 **To agirlworthfighting4:** Saito Shimaru's narration was for you.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** To our wonderful new convert, pen named **Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu.** Your sincere devotion was heartily felt. And I am gladly welcoming you to the sanctuary of OkiKagu Religion…errr Fandom rather.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

..

The sun shone above brightly but the cool air swishing gently could be felt. It was relatively a nice weather. A calm and serene atmosphere. A perfect time to stroll around and enjoy the view of the surroundings. A perfect time also to relax if one preferred to unwind. A perfect time to enjoy picnic in a park. A perfect time to go to the markets and shop.

And the most perfect time to curse unreasonably.

"DAMN YOU GINTOKI!"

Why did that perm head samurai threw him in the shitty sewer? Why did that lazy yorozuya boss have to shut his moments off? Was he really that jealous of him that he didn't want him to appear? _Tch!_

Katsura Kotaro wasn't aware that everyone have already forgotten how Gintoki dump him in a septic tank to end his "wanting appearance" crap in ch*pter four or maybe in ch*pter five. Whatever was that, no one cared to remember. Well, maybe except those who have recently stumbled upon this…or maybe not as well.

Okay, Okay~

The Joui patr **idiot** was idly strolling around in the streets of Edo. Elizabeth was also at his side subtly cursing a certain third division shinsengumi captain for having more appearance than him. The two fools were obsessively desperate for attention.

But one thing Katsura Kotaro never expected to see in the middle of the park. It was a bloody vermilion haired lass. His eyes widened in mixture of fear, apprehension and worry.

Around the park of a particular city in Edo, tensed murmurs were exchanged. There was a forming mob encircling the unconscious and lying form.

"LEADER!" Pushing the spectators aside, he immediate ran off towards her. He gently scooped the girl in his arms calling her repeated but to no avail. She was painfully unmoving.

Deciding that she needed a treatment promptly, he muttered to his companion sternly. "Elizabeth! Let's take her to the hospital. Hurry call a cab!" Waiting for an ambulance to arrive would be such a waste of precious time. It's better to take Kagura to the hospital instantly.

His insecurities towards the shinsengumi newbie were thrown at the pits of Mariana Trench as the duck-like mascot dashed to call the vehicle.

..

Few hours ago-

Soft giggles resounded. The refreshing hush of chilly breeze engulfed the two figures walking. The pair of best friends was chatting about what were the happenings last night in Okita's apartment. Kagura's mouth could only utter how jerk and bastard the sadist was. But the princess knew that behind those harsh words said by her yato friend, she enjoyed being with the first division police.

"Soyo-chan, why are you laughing?!" Kagura whined. She was telling her friend how the sadist took advantage of her only to be laughed at by her friend.

The two had gone shopping a while ago in the markets of Edo to buy some groceries. They were now currently resting on the bench of a crowd less park. Soyo's personal bodyguard was absent beside the princess due to the very seduction of a random donut shop they had passed. The Tokugawa heiress told the blue haired that she could stay in that said donut shop and she didn't need her protecting her by now. She would be fine because there's Kagura who would protect her instead, in case something happened. That said Nobume's face lightened up. She could enjoy the donuts all by herself without worrying for the safety of the princess.

"Say Kagura-chan, what do you think of Okita-san?" She inquired. Soyo knew that the yato girl have a thing towards the young police captain and her friend was just clearly in denial.

"He's the most annoying person ever!" Kagura instantly replied.

"Hmm.." Soyo hummed as if thinking for a question that would make her stubborn friend realize even a bit that she had a crush on him. "Then, what if Okita-san started dating someone, what would you do?" She asked the most-overused-cliché-question in finding out someone's real romantic feelings towards another person.

Kagura was taken aback. What kind of question was that? Of course, though she would pity that person he would be dating knowing how sadistic he was, whatever that bastard do was none of her business. But why couldn't she bring herself to say it?

Soyo was now staring at her intently waiting for her answer.

Her heart felt a sudden unwanted prick at the thought of him dating another girl. Why?

Kagura's face contorted in confusion. Soyo had caught. My God! Her friend was actually debating inside! Who in grandpa's armpits expected that her most-overused-cliché-question was right off effective? She couldn't resist any more to say, "I knew it! You would get jealous because you like him!"

 _Jealous_? She would be feeling jealous as in jealous? Because of what?! Damn, she would not be jealous like what Zura had foolishly assumed Gin-chan was.

But was she really not?

Oh God. _Health her! She's becoming insane._

Kagura blushed. Soyo let out a teasing laugh and latched herself on her best friend, hugging her while shouting something like- "You're so cute Kagura-chan!

Almost in a minute, their joyous (for Soyo) and torture (for Kagura at the _absurd_ realization)-moments didn't last when a group of nasty looking amanto suddenly blocked their sight.

Hideous multiple cacklings emanated. The atmosphere that surrounded them became thick. It was practically emitting a dangerous vibe.

Soyo shifted nearer at her best friend's side while Kagura protectively gestured the princess to stay closer to her. Things looked precarious but Kagura knew she was stronger than this bunch of losers. She wasn't the Queen of Kabuki district for nothing!

"Take them!" One of the green ugly amantos shouted pointing particularly at Kagura. "Don't let that brat get away this time!" The group of amantos were the ones who wanted to kidnap the Yato girl and use her to take revenge against Kamui who had killed some of their kins. They had once attempted to catch her only to fail before. But now they were desperate.

But then Kagura was tougher. Roughly ten amantos simultaneously attacked but she was even way stronger than anyone could imagine. The bullets coming from her violet umbrella had injured most of them. Her kicks were that of a hundred grown-up men combined. The _battlefield_ between them was only a piece of cake.

They hadn't land a single hit at her.

 _Tch! The fight with the Sadist could even give her a satisfying and better warm up than these fleas_.

In a matter of minutes the amantos were all beaten up. Soyo was clapping her hands while Kagura was giving her a victorious smirk.

"Wow, she actually beat them like that.." An amused voiced was suddenly heard.

Soyo and Kagura abruptly turned their attentions across the park. A seemingly familiar faces welcomed them. No doubt. It was Takasugi Shinsuke and his gang.

She was sure.

"Kagura-chan.." Soyo didn't know them but her best friend looked anxious. She could feel that this time the newcomers were the real danger.

But before anything could happen, a flash of vermillion cut through. It went right towards her best friend. It was in a blink of an eye. He was with the Kihetai all along. She just hadn't notice him earlier. Soyo's eyes could only widen in shock and trepidation. Kagura was attacked. All the princess could do was to scream her name in anxiety and worry at the yato girl's well-being.

"Kagura-chan!" Soyo's world became black.

...

The sun was about to set. The specks of the orange glow of the dusked sky were slipping in between the white curtains. It illuminated the lying form sprawled on the hospital bed.

It had been almost seven hours since Kagura was taken in the Edo Hospital for medication. Katsura had informed the Yorozuya about what happened. Anyone could guess how worried her friends at the news particularly a certain shinsengumi tax robber.

The police were informed as well.

The said tax robber was sitting on the chair beside her bed. His China was still unconscious. Okita Sougo had been watching the girl for those entire hours she was admitted. He didn't know what was happening outside her room but he had already guessed what it was.

And for now, he didn't care. All he could focus on was to watch her. To watch her and to watch her until she finally open her mesmerizing blue orbs.

Really Okita Sougo. _Mesmerizing?_ Why not tell her that when she regained her senses? I bet you could pull it off smoothly. He mockingly joked himself inwardly.

Her eyes were closed. Several patches were plastered in her soft skin. Her faint breathing wasn't making his feelings any lighter.

"China..wake up already." That was the words he could whisper. "You see, last week I bought a rare and limited sukonbu packs. It was rather expensive. I even paid it with the money I'm saving in buying the assassination-tools-for-murdering-Hijikata-bastard for this month's supply. So give me a favor and wake up soon." He extended his hand to tuck some strands of her hair as he began caressing her cheeks.

"Don't you want to eat that crap?" He continued. "If you don't open your eyes now, I'll sneak and feed that tons of that favorite crappy snack of yours to Hijikata bastard." His fingers were softly tapping her cheeks hoping she could hear him.

"Maybe if he ate that, it would poison him and he'd finally meet his demise." He let out an agonizing smile.

His tone was heartbreaking as he muttered. "Please, wake up…"

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews: NutCracker1911, Patsuan, agirlworthfighting4 (I'm glad you like it. ^_^), mitsuki, I love Okikagu, Ami, mi-chan, lu89, Rinfantasy, Houda708 (This will remain T, sorry about that T.T), Guest, Currently-addicted-to-OkiKagu, Guest and another Guest. Thanks again and sorry for not replying to all of your wonderful reviews. 'Til then Ja neh.**


End file.
